


A Broken Smile

by An0nMou5e_Writes



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, He aint got a clue, Heavy pining, Kyle Brofloski, LOTS of Kyle Pining, M/M, OCs are for the Employes andother kids at the place, Oblivious, Oblivious Stan Marsh, POV Kyle Broflovski, POV Stan Marsh, Pining, Pining Kyle, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Swearing, a bit angsty, and, and that I tagged it correctly too, are like, i hope you enjoy this mess, ill try to be educated on this subject, im pretty sure, im sorry if I get anything wrong, like ALOT, lots of swearing, not to much of it, south park - Freeform, the main paring, there gunna be Fluffy moements here and there, this is just the mental hospital AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0nMou5e_Writes/pseuds/An0nMou5e_Writes
Summary: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! This can't be happening, I mean...FUCK! I was just up there! I didn't think I was going to do anything... I don't drink THAT much... I'm not broken! I'm not! I will never be! Stan fucking Marsh ISN'T Broken!





	A Broken Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is Stan's point of view, It will be Kyle's soon.

 

**Introduction**

* * *

 

 

**_Stan Pov_ **

 

 

   Okay... _Breathe.._. 

   Stan looked down at his feet, the blinds shut, beams of light slipped through, the light of the moon seeming like perfect company. He hugged his knees tightly as he shuddered, gulping down any words that word try to give him a voice that he didn't want right now. A whiskey bottle hung lightly in his hands and he breathed in, taking in his alcohol and weed aroma he made. He released it, even more shaky as he began to choke on his tears. Was he broken? No... he couldn't be. He WASNT.

   Stan had been outside, on the roof... He just wanted to look at the stars, _I swear!_ It had gotten out of control, he had brung some alcohol to the roof. He didn't think much of it... or really anything. He just remembered walking to the edge, yelling, screaming, and... he was off the roof... and now... he was being sent to a hospital for unstable people... a place where he probably wouldn't come back from. Not for a while at least... But it was the fact that his parents had given up on him that bothered him... was he _that_ helpless? Was he _that_ bad? Thoughts swarmed his head, although the room seemed still, stiffened with worry and silence, a void for Stan to cry, scream, and throw this _shit_ into. 

   Outside the door, his mom knocked on the door, her subtle voice interfering the alcoholic's train of thought. "Sweetie, Is your stuff packed?" He shifted his body to the door, noticing his red and blue hat on the doorknob... before transferring his gaze to his backpack, It had clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste... basically, everything he thought he would need. He stood, body aching and eyes sore from his shattered sobs. He slipped it on, walking to the door and slipping on his hat and a brown coat... or sweater? He couldn't tell. He then put on a pair of jeans, before finally stepping to the backpack, throwing a few more items in it.

   He opened the door... _here we go... let's hope I survive..._


End file.
